<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barnes Diving Resort |Steve x Bucky| by Fatbottombarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888117">Barnes Diving Resort |Steve x Bucky|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatbottombarnes/pseuds/Fatbottombarnes'>Fatbottombarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, marvel alternate universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Goes Undercover, Bucky Barnes owns a hotel, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve is Darcy's brother, Stucky - Freeform, tasertricks - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatbottombarnes/pseuds/Fatbottombarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Barnes is CEO of Barnes' Resorts.<br/>He's having trouble understanding why his Diving Resort isn't doing so well, despite Stark being one of the best Hotel Managers he has ever hired. He decides to go undercover to figure out the reasoning behind the fact the Diving Resort is more catered to families than Divers. He meets his staff, meets his guests and works his own Resort. He also meets Activities Manager, Steve Rogers, a laid back man that loves his job. Steve loves creating new experiences and memories with families, especially alongside his sister, Darcy.<br/>Bucky decides things need to change and fast, starting with the Activities Manager. Steve thinks the resort should rebrand to families. Natasha, Assistant Manager, decides the new employee would be fantastic for her friend. Darcy figures out some truths. </p><p>Steve thinks James Barnes can't change, till he meets Bucky. Bucky thinks Steve Rogers needs to realise this is a business and not his business either. Will the fact they fall for one another change anything? Will Steve be out of a job? Or will Bucky come to his senses and realise that creating special memories can be more rewarding than money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Loki, Darcy Lewis &amp; Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Undercover Boss Is A Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steve has Chris Evans Red Sea Diving Resort vibes, long hair, and beard. </p><p>This is a semi angsty fic. It's Steve hating the CEO, telling Bucky he hates James Barnes. But it's also incredibly fluffy because they do fall for one another, despite Bucky realising he shouldn't because that's his employee and he hates him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Steve's P.O.V</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Where's Stark?" Steve leaned on the front desk, hair dripping salty water onto the dark oak. </p><p>Darcy, sat with her legs crossed and feet on the desk, twirls a pen in her dainty hand. She gives a disapproving look to her older brother, he seems unbothered by the fact he's just creating puddles everywhere. Clearly back from a dive. </p><p>"He's in a meeting with James."</p><p>Steve rolls his eyes heavily, "You mean Mr. Barnes," Darcy giggles at the mocking tone. "He's a dick, glad I don't have to deal with him. I don't know how Tony does it, ya'know? He's a prick, money-grabbing and has no respect for his staff.' </p><p>It's the same rant, Darcy has heard this a million times from her brother- even before she started working here. Never stops him though. Steve gives an exhale through his nose, eyebrows furrowing in frustration because someday he's going to give Barnes a piece of his mind, tell him how it is. But James never visits his resorts, well the ones that have less than a 5* rating. Apparently a measly 4.8* is not good enough for the millionaire bachelor. </p><p>"We're lucky to have Tony," Darcy mutters, "any other manager would've fired us or told James. I mean, we get to live here Stevie, that's good enough for me," Steve does a little nod and rolls his eyes fondly. "</p><p>The fact Darcy calls Mr. Barnes via his first name always makes Steve laugh. No filter, Darcy, she doesn't care who she's around because she speaks her mind. Open and honest. Steve knows she's destined for greater, far better things than this Resort. Heck, she got into Culver University on Political Science, she's the smartest woman he knows. But, facts be facts, life doesn't always go the way it is meant to. It's hard finding a job and when she came back home rent, plus bills it just wasn't cutting it. Thankfully, Tony gave Darcy a job- what her job was no one knows, she's just there. A glorified concierge if anything. </p><p>Then Steve and Darcy were kicked out of the one-bed apartment, he often took the sofa. Steve was considering quitting and joining the army, at least, they'd get residents in some form. Darcy hated the idea, mostly cause she knew that Steve's dad died whilst serving and couldn't picture life without her older brother always around. So, Tony, being the ever greatest boss gave them residence at the resort. An unused cabin down by the beach. It was small, one of their smallest, but it had two rooms and a bathroom. It was enough; it was perhaps too much. </p><p>But Tony couldn't risk losing Rogers. They set up a price, Steve and Darcy would pay rent, it wasn't anything pricey but it was enough that the hotel made a profit still- especially since they eat at the hotel (but get free breakfast, thanks to the chef). </p><p>"How was the dive anyway?" Darcy asked. </p><p>Steve shrugged, "Good. I took a group with Sam, had Pietro watch a few of the guests' kids. Honestly, more excited about the waterpark tomorrow, you coming too, right?" </p><p>"Uh-duh," Darcy nodded with a grin, "A free trip to a waterpark? Count me in, bro." </p><p>"I'll see ya for dinner later, remind Clint that 201's bags are arriving tonight- she's been telling me about it all day," Darcy raises an eyebrow, "she has lacy underwear she wants to show me, apparently." </p><p>Darcy ends up laughing loudly, clutching her sides at her brother's obvious embarrassment. The look of utter cringe rolling over his face, he shakes his head at Darcy, clearly unamused with her reaction. </p><p>"Oh, god," She wipes a fake tear from her eye, "What did you tell her?" </p><p>Steve shrugged, "I panicked. She's married too, I don't know what to do. She wants to attend couples yoga... without her husband, in the hopes, I'll use her for demonstrations." He shakes his head with a cringe going through his body, "I'm talking Nat into helping me out... Clint is up for anything, right?" </p><p>"I don't think Clint will up for yoga," Darcy snickered, "I mean that literally. He won't be up at 8 am, you know him." </p><p>Steve clicked his tongue, "Might bribe him. If I get male maybe she'll take the hint, I ask Natasha because she loves pretending we're married to get male guests away from her." </p><p>"Alright, well, I'll let you get back to figuring out how to get married women off of your junk," Steve gave a look to her, "love you. Have fun," she blows a kiss, which he cheesily catches and slaps to his cheek before walking towards the elevators. </p><p>Tony's P.O.V</p><p>"I just don't get it, Stark," the hard voice seethes over the phone, "you're making good money, don't get me wrong. But this is a diving resort, it has the best diving spots in the world, yet you aren't making the money that place should be making. What's up with that? Tell me."</p><p>Tony almost sighed, almost. The money he's making, the fact he is working with friends more than colleagues is amazing, but speaking with the CEO sometimes makes Tony wonder why he hasn't gone into retirement yet. Sure, he's only in his early 50's, but he's made enough working under Barnes that he can retire and live a peaceful life. He loves his job, he does. </p><p>"We have professional divers come by, we have people come and dive, but they aren't the ones that come back. Our core demographic is families here, we have families come and return through holidays. Divers come by and leave, once they've done it once-"</p><p>James cuts him off quickly, "I get that, Stark. But you aren't selling the dives, parents would love to experience dives with trainer professionals. You have young people stay for weekends, you can sell them dives. They aren't being sold, sure they're being sold our nightclubs partnerships but no one is pushing dives on these people." </p><p>"I just think we're doing the best we can," Tony sighs out, "we sell. We had a dive this morning, they're happening but if they were just more family-"</p><p>"I'm gonna come out there," Tony sucks in a breath, "I think I need to observe what's happening." </p><p>Tony shakes his head, despite the fact he can't see it. "Mr. Barnes, I really don't think that's necessary. My staff are brilliant, well trained and love their jobs, they're all so dedicated to the work." </p><p>"That's great," Barnes remarks, "but I need to see the core problems. I'll be arriving tomorrow, to make sure your staff don't magically change their ways I'll be undercover. Do not tell them they're being assessed or observed by me, I'll be arriving early. Expect me, Tony." The lines click and all that is left is static. </p><p>Tony sits in shock in his office, he sighs and lets his head fall into hands. This is gonna fucking suck. The fact he can't tell his staff this. How potentially they could be fired over not pulling their weight, not that he'd allow them to slack, they never do- not even Clint despite his late starts. God, if only James knew that everyone here has an amazing work ethic. That they care about the business, despite the fact everyone feels like it should be more family-centric. </p><p>He's gonna have to subtly warn Steve. If he makes a comment about the CEO to the CEO he's gonna get fired. Plus there's Darcy, his younger half-sister, he's gonna have to give her a real job role. James won't understand that Tony was just trying to help a friend out, that Steve is essential to this hotel because James believes anyone can be replaced. </p><p>"Tony?" The voice of Rogers sounds outside, the door is timidly pushed open, "you in the meeting still?" Tony shakes his head, "I just wanted to inform you that everything is set up tomorrow. I'm taking five families to the waterpark, they're paying extra for dinner off the resort. I'm taking Darcy and Sam."</p><p>Tony nods, "Good. Oh, how was the dive this morning?" </p><p>"Great," Steve smiles, "We had an online blogger attend, they're gonna write a review, they have over a 100K followers. Could be the type of the publicity we need," Tony grins and nods, "you okay?" </p><p>He sighs lightly. "It's nothing. I'm gonna make Darcy an official concierge, it saves my back if anyone looks through our paperwork." </p><p>"Yeah, man, that's fine. She's a glorified one anyway," Steve shrugs and rubs his beard, "have a good evening, Tony. I'm gonna go and grab some dinner." </p><p>Tony watches Steve exit. He sighs and slouches back into his chair, he's gonna have a lot of explaining to do when James shows up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "That New Guy Is Hot, Right?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James shows up as Bucky, he gets a job as a concierge/ bartender. He starts to meet a few members of his staff, he has a few days till there's a staff meeting and he already knows he's not gonna like this group of people that Tony has hired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just for fun, completely a fun AU. I got inspired, uniquely so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>James P.O.V</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Stepping onto the Resort land a breath of fresh, salty water hits James instantly. The hotel is surrounded by a horizon of sea, beach and sun, everything that James had visioned for this place. The cabins based down by the beach are just hardly seen; small little cobbled stone cabins. He grabs his bag and swings it over his shoulder, a few guests leaving the hotel with big grins and holding a map of the island. </p><p>He steps inside the main building, the hotel. Breathtaking. The lobby is huge, wooden walls and tile floors, he had seen concept work for this room and it hasn't done this justice at all. He really should have visited sooner, under different circumstances but life doesn't always pan out that way. He walks up to reception, a big oak desk and phone with a logbook are settled on. He dings the bell once and leans against the counter. </p><p>A small red-head woman leaves the back room, head tilting as she takes in James' appearance. His usual suit and tie are replaced with a tank top and some board shorts, he had shaved his neatly trimmed beard so he was fresh-faced- it made him look way younger than he actually is. The nametag on her says her name is "Natasha", she gives a gracious smile towards him. </p><p>"Hi, I have an interview with Mr. Stark," Bucky smiles, "It's Bucky." </p><p>"Okay, one moment, I'm going to call up and let him know-" She's cut off by the man himself. </p><p>He's gotten older since the last time they met face-to-face. Tony used to manage the New York Hotel, till this was being opened and had put himself forward. His wife and he wanted to move somewhere sunny, settle down and just live peacefully; Pepper had deserved it as far as Bucky was concerned. But Tony hadn't aged a day, except for the small details; grey hair, a few more wrinkles but that charming smile had stayed put. </p><p>"Don't worry, Nat," Tony smiled and extended a hand towards Bucky, "pleasure to meet you. Hope you found the place okay," Bucky nodded and watched as Tony called over a porter, the man's hat was tilted and he looked extremely tired but he took Bucky's bag with a grin and saluted his boss casually. "If you'll follow me up to my office we'll get this interview going." </p><p>Tony and Bucky get into the elevator together, Natasha watching as the doors slide shut. Bucky lets out a puff of air, finally glancing at Tony who is withholding a smile at his boss. The look Tony gives him, it's almost comical. They don't say anything till they get to Tony's office, which isn't as lavish as Bucky thought it'd be. Sure the view is brilliant but it's lacking the leather sofa's, the TV, and lovely glass desk. </p><p>"I wanted something simple," Tony commented and sat at his desk, gesturing to the chair opposite him, Bucky took the seat with a wide grin, "James, I need to ask, what exactly are you going to be doing?" </p><p>James leans back in the armchair, crossing his arms over his chest and biting his bottom lip. His Resort in France had a similar problem, so he did this exact thing. It's doing better because it got mostly new staff, people who didn't have a routine and could be molded to what he needed from them. </p><p>"To observe," He tells Tony truthfully, "I'm going to work amongst your staff and observe them. I know you're attached to these people, that's fine. But I need to do my own character observation, don't worry I won't be firing people straight away. But if I think people are slowing down the progress there's going to be consequences." </p><p>Tony only nods slowly at James, a small frown denting his eyebrows together. </p><p>"I'm thinking concierge?" There's a glint of humor flashing across Stark's face, "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Just," Tony begins and let's slip a chuckle, "when was the last time you worked in hospitality, really? Especially in front of house, Barnes." </p><p> It's been a few years truthfully. But you never really forget how to work a hotel, James had started off on the bottom, making beds and pulling beers. He then got an internship at a hotel out in Wakanda, worked under T'Challa, a man only a few years older than him but had made it big. Working with T'Challa was what inspired him, now he's one of his big competitors, not that they act like it. </p><p>"Hey, I still remember working to live," James rolls his eyes.</p><p>Tony nods, "Well, I'll let you do that but I also need another bartender, so you'll be doing that also. I'll take down the job notice for the bartender, so it's believable." Tony stands up and so does Bucky, he nods for Bucky to follow, "I'll introduce you to a few staff, some have taken guests to a waterpark today but you'll meet them later."</p><p>They take the elevator down, getting in with a few guests. Bucky watches as Tony chats happily with them, asking about their stay and gives them a few ideas for meals off of the resort. They give a lovely grin as they exit. </p><p>"We're so excited to go diving by the reef tomorrow with Steve," Tony chuckles and nods, "hopefully, this time this idiot won't drop our camera." </p><p>Tony heartily chuckles, "Give the camera to Sam, he's got an eye for photography." They smile at the piece of advice and wave before leaving the hotel towards the beach. "Natasha!" Tony calls and leads Bucky back over to the desk, where the woman and the porter were chatting, "this is Bucky, he's going to be tending the bar a few evenings but also helping Darcy out." </p><p>Natasha smiles at Bucky, extending a slim hand towards Bucky, he happily takes it. "Lovely to meet you. We've been needing a bartender since our last left," a sad smile gracing her face. </p><p>"Quill couldn't stay forever," Clint shrugs, "I hope he comes back to visit, swear I had never met anyone who could give Steve a run for his money with the amount he could drink." </p><p>Bucky raises his eyebrows and casts Tony a look, who ignores him and nods, "This is Clint our porter, we have two others; Peter, a young boy and his friend, Ned." </p><p>Clint gives a salute to Bucky, who only chuckles and nods, "Good to meet you." That greeting makes Clint raise an eyebrow, throwing a look towards Tony who smiles and leads Bucky away to show him around. </p><p>"James, you gotta fit in better around here," That makes James raise his eyebrows, "you're dressed a young man. You gotta act like one, okay? Formal greetings and kind smiles, you're not gonna make it two seconds around here like that. Especially with Steve, he'll clock on and will be pissed." </p><p>"Okay, fine," James sighs, "Who is this Steve?" </p><p>Tony gives a grin, "Our Activities manager, you'll love him. I've never seen a guy have so many talents before, kinda reminds me of you- but he's a lot more fun." </p><p>James only chuckles, overtime he had lost that element about himself. Not that he isn't fun, but he used to be the life of any party. Nowadays he's lucky to celebrate Christmas with his family, it's a luxury for him if he gets an hour to himself. </p><p>"He's out at a waterpark, they'll be back this evening." James nods slowly, "he works alongside Sam, he's been training under him for some time. Thinking about hiring Wilson permanently because Steve has really found his own with Sam, we do have an intern Pietro, he used to be a kids entertainer. So, Steve wants to train him so he and Sam can do dives with parents and Pietro can entertain their kids." </p><p>James nods along, "That's a smart idea. I like this Steve guy."</p><p>
  <strong>***Next Day***</strong>
</p><p>"Oh," Bucky turns around at the startled gasp, a small brunette woman looks him up and down, "what... are you staff?" </p><p>"Uh-yeah," he smiles and waves awkwardly, "I'm Bucky, I just got here yesterday."</p><p>She nods lightly, "Right. I'm Darcy, Tony phoned me last night about you, the new bartender. Awesome," She walks past him and started to make coffee in silence. "Where are you from, Buck?"</p><p>A nickname, already? Nice. </p><p>"Brooklyn," He answered honestly, "born and raised." </p><p>Darcy raised an eyebrow as she turned, "My brother was born in Brooklyn," Bucky tilts his head, "You haven't met Steve?" He shakes his head with a shrug, "Okay, follow me. You're gonna die because he's still a Brooklyn kid, he'll love you." </p><p>Before Bucky could reply Darcy was pulling him out the door. A coffee cup her in hand, Bucky was still holding the pen he was using. She led him towards the beach, he gave a defeated sigh and took off his shoes before walking on the sand- noting that Darcy was already barefooted anyway. They walked all the way down to the sea, tilting his head and squinting his eyes he saw around three guys out in the ocean. </p><p>Darcy waved and caught the attention of them all, by the time they reached the sea, the men had gotten out and were shaking off the remaining water. </p><p>Bucky raised his eyebrows as the tallest one swept his hair back, one hand unzipping the wet suit he wore. He was talking to a man just a little shorter than him, deep skinned and laughing loudly as the youngest smacked the taller one in amusement. Darcy caught his attention, he turned and listened to her, but Bucky was too busy just staring to notice that any conversation was happening. </p><p>The man turned to look at Bucky, he nodded once and began walking up to Bucky, extending a hand out to which Bucky took in silence. "Bucky, right? Nice to meet you, Steve, Activities Manager."</p><p>Bucky nodded a little speechless, "Uhh- cool, yeah, I'm the new bartender. I guess, also helping Darcy around the hotel, too." He shot a quick smile to Darcy over Steve's broad shoulder. </p><p>"Good luck with that," Steve mused and got shot a dirty look from Darcy, "She's a real handful, a lot of fun, but a handful." </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," Bucky muttered, "been told I'm a handful too." </p><p>It took a moment for that to settle, Darcy snickered as Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at Darcy. Both wearing amused grins, Bucky sighed and shook his head, already knowing how they took that sentence. </p><p>"I didn't mean-"</p><p>"Hey man, it's cool," Steve laughed, "no need to brag, alright? She's my sister, you don't have to impress her by flirting with me." </p><p>Everyone was laughing at Bucky, he tried to not seem completely miffed. He nodded and rolled his eyes, it's like Steve sensed this and gave a lasting smile before nodding to his boys. The other two ran back into the water, he gave an apologetic smile towards Bucky one final time before following his guys back into the water.</p><p>"Steve is lovable dork," Darcy tells Bucky, "he tends to make a joke about everything." </p><p>"I can tell," Bucky quickly sighed and looked at Darcy, "sorry. It's my first real day, kinda nervous and on edge."</p><p>Darcy smiles, "you'll be fine. Plus, every need ANY help, Steve is the guy to ask. He loves helping people."</p><p>What is it with this Steve guy? He's only the activities manager, hardly an important role or person. He's never heard of Steve before. He's probably all smiles and charming around people. but he's actually a massive dick. No one can be this liked and actually be a good person, Bucky had met his fair share of people- ones that people adore- and they're never what they seem. They use and abuse, they're manipulative and mean. Steve is gonna be one of them, no way is he nice without reward. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hotel Staff Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James starts making Tony give out warnings to his staff. James finds out a little more about his staff, realising a lot of them aren't really qualified to be doing certain jobs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Hey," Bucky turns away from the bar he's cleaning, getting it ready for tonight and his first actual shift, "Staff meeting. Tony told me to grab you."</p><p>Clint is stood on a gold luggage trolley, one foot on the floor and the other planted on the trolley. Arms holding the top railings, he has a dopey grin on his face and his hair is spiked up into a mess with the hat tilted again. He nodded for Bucky to follow him, he's then pushing one leg and rolling the trolley along the tiled floor.</p><p>Bucky sets the rag down and glasses, following behind the Porter and out of the hotel, they walk across the sand towards the cabins. In the distance, he sees the staff gathered, Darcy gives a wild wave and Bucky can't help but smile at her. She's a weird one, yet she seems to be headstrong too. He raises his eyebrows at the small group, this must be all the main staff and Tony must've made sure that Bucky is the main bartender. </p><p>There's a casual conversation happening amongst the lot, only one missing is Stark. Bucky glances at Steve, he's lent against a post with sunglasses on, arms crossed over his chest as he talks to Natasha. He makes the redhead erupt in laughter, a small smile tilting at the man's lips as he watches her- work romance? There are strict rules against that. It's forbidden, romances in the workplace are never good. </p><p>"Oh, Steve," Darcy smiled from beside Bucky, "Bucky is from Brooklyn too." </p><p>Bucky was leaning against a wall, arms also crossed and looked over at Steve, who had stopped the conversation with Natasha. He couldn't tell if Steve was looking at him or his sister due to the glasses, Steve tilts his head slightly and nods at Bucky. </p><p>"Born and raised," Bucky shrugged. "My sisters all live in Queens now, parents live in Glendale." </p><p>He could see Steve's eyebrows shoot up, "That's a nice area." </p><p>"Yeah, my dad worked hard all his life and my ma' deserved a nice house in retirement," Steve nodded a little, "born in Brooklyn but didn't stay around, I guess?" </p><p>Steve nodded, "Somethin' like that." </p><p>Before Bucky can ask Tony is walking up, he's also got sunglasses on and holding bottled water. He steps up and stands beside Steve, handing out the schedule and new guests arriving, plus the dives that Steve has to prepare for. Everyone glances at the list, reading it through casual, also muttering to one another about a few of the guests some of which are returning. </p><p>"Tony," Steve sighs agitated, "I can't recommend these dives to the guests arriving next week." Bucky frowns softly, watching over his paper, "parents don't want to leave their children, not all of them anyway. They want to create memories <em>with</em> them, there are some great minor dives around here. Family-friendly dives if I can just have clearance we'd be making more money." </p><p>Stark shakes his head, "I can't, Rogers. I'm sorry, but Barnes doesn't want family-friendly dives. There's a group of young guys coming, sell them a dive and two young girls, it'll be easy for you to sell them a dive." </p><p>Steve grumbles and shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. He looked pissed. He had taken his glasses off to read, his blue eyes weren't reading the paper in front him just sort of staring at it. If Bucky didn't know any better he'd think that Steve was trying to set it on fire by just his stare alone. </p><p>"Any questions?" Tony asked with a sigh, "Bucky? You're new, anything that you'd like to know?" </p><p>Bucky thinks for a moment, eyes glancing around to see everyone looking at him, including Steve. </p><p>"Do I get drinks for free?" It's a joke, it makes everyone laugh including Tony. </p><p>"If only Barnes was so, giving to his staff," Steve remarks pushing off the post and leaving his paper behind and shooting a look towards Tony. </p><p>Was he serious? </p><p>Not giving? James Barnes is very giving, especially to his staff. Bonuses and raises throughout the year, great staff discount at Barnes resorts and hotels. If anything he can be too giving, people can take it for granted- many staff has. The rest of the staff slowly departed after Steve, Bucky watched as he walked along the beach down towards the docks. Even in the distance, Bucky could see him pull the shirt he's wearing off, then his jeans and jumps off the docks into the water. </p><p>"You okay, James?" Quickly snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Tony, "you've been staring off into the distance for a while."</p><p>James nods and looked around, "Clint Barton, the Porter, clocks in an hour late every day and uses the luggage trolley as a form of transport." </p><p>Tony looks a little speechless, a tad bit embarrassed. "He's- It's always safe, he never has hurt anyone. He's really good at his job, everyone always feels welcomed by him. Clint has taught so much to Peter and Ned already, they're really coming into their own under him." </p><p>James nods, 'It's stuff like this Tony that I wouldn't find out about if I wasn't doing this. Does he have any respect for you? That's my question." </p><p>"Of course," Tony scoffs, "Clint knows his place and knows to respect my leadership."</p><p>James frowns, "I don't think so. Unless you haven't followed disciplinary acts, he's a safety hazard and he needs to follow rules. He arrives late because he's never been warned for being late."</p><p>"He's having a tough ride at home, he has kids-" </p><p>"I don't care," James cuts him off, "Everyone has a personal life. It's no excuse, follow the disciplinary acts and give him a verbal warning." </p><p>Tony nodded once and sighed, he opened his mouth to say something but visibly shakes his head and leaves. </p><p>***</p><p>"Bucky?" Darcy smiles looking at him closing the bar for the evening, he smiles at the small brunette, "First shift go okay?" </p><p>He sighed and nodded, "Thankfully, Johnny was a massive help," he patted the young lad's shoulder who gave a bright smile, "but it was good, thanks. Could use a stiff drink myself, gonna be honest." </p><p>Darcy chuckled, "Well, lucky for you me and a coupla the guys are going to the beach for a few drinks. Wanna come? You get to know the guys and feel parta the crew." </p><p>He looked a little wary, they have work tomorrow. </p><p>"Steve asked me to ask you," she mentions and that makes Bucky frown, "He likes making the new people feel welcome. Don't feel obligated, we're down by the fire pits, can't miss us because Sam is loud as fuck." </p><p>She gives a smile before leaving. Bucky ends up helping Johnny clean up, it's a slow and grueling process, but he couldn't leave the young man to do it himself. They're done by 12:30 AM and a part of him wonders if they're still down by the docks, he bites his bottom lip before sighing and walking outside. The waves crash and the moon beats beautifully down onto the sea, creating a breathtaking reflection. This place really does take his breath away. </p><p>He sees a group of people around a fire, light music from a radio drifts to his ears. They're all laughing and chatting, Bucky felt kinda stupid. He didn't know these people, not really. He hadn't been this nervous to be around people in a while, he's normally confident and assured of himself, but this is a group of people that really care about one another. They're protective of one another. </p><p>"Bucky!" He jumps at the shout of his name, Steve bounding towards him and placing an arm around his shoulders, dragging him to the group a lot faster than what he was walking. "Guys, Bucky made it." </p><p>Darcy gives a thumbs up, beer is shoved into his face from Steve, he takes it and glances at the slightly tipsy Activities Manager. Bucky sits down on the sand beside Darcy, clinking his bottle with hers and Natasha's. </p><p>"Glad you made it," Nat told him with a soft smile, her red hair is more vibrant under the fire glow. "So, what's your deal?" </p><p>Bucky frowns in confusion, "She's asking if you're single and straight," Steve called out to him and Bucky nods but then does a double-take because why is Steve stripping? "I lost a bet, didn't think you'd actually show up, 20$ is in my wallet for you Darce." He calls as he runs towards the ocean, Sam and Pietro laughing and running behind him. </p><p>"I'm single," Bucky takes a swig from his bottle, "why are you asking? You seem cozy with Steve." </p><p>Natasha laughs along with Darcy, "Are you kidding?" She asked and gives Darcy a look, it makes Bucky frown. </p><p>"My brother doesn't swing that way," Darcy smiles, "not even for Nat, he's actually miffed by it. He thinks Natasha is beautiful, he often uses Natasha to pretend they're married because a few female guests find him... attractive and are willing for him to go diving down-"</p><p>Bucky chuckled, "Wow. I get it." </p><p>Natasha snickered at Darcy, "So who do you bat for?" </p><p>Bucky shrugged, "Kinda open. I have better emotional relationships with women but physically men are better." </p><p>One beer and James is spilling home truths out. Natasha nodded, raising an eyebrow at his answer. </p><p>"Don't worry," Darcy muttered, "Natasha is very persuasive, she can get anything outta anyone." </p><p>They carry on talking as Sam and Pietro return; wet from the ocean and out of breath. They slump on the floor by the fire, grabbing another beer and chatting or sitting in silence. Steve comes back, pulling his jeans back on and using his shirt as a makeshift towel, he sits between Darcy and Bucky- mostly laying down if anything.  He doesn't grab another beer, his eyes are cast to the flames that are flickering up to the sky. </p><p>Bucky looks at Darcy, "So how did you get a job here? Never known siblings to work with one another."</p><p>Darcy shrugged, "Steve had been working for a while before me, one day I just tagged along to here and ended up just helping Nat at reception," Bucky tried not to frown at that. "I just sorta stuck, couldn't get rid of me and Tony loves me. I'm the only one that is able to get Loki to stop his Shakespeare quotes." </p><p>Steve rolled his eyes, "She's destined for better things, this isn't permanent," he meets Bucky's eyes and rolls them. "Besides Pietro works alongside his sister too, Wanda, they're room cleaners but Pietro is my apprentice." </p><p>No wonder this place is failing. They're hiring system is out of place, severely out of place. </p><p>"But I love working here," Steve softly sighs and catches Bucky's attention, "you're never gonna find a view like this. The experiences and memories people make here, it's amazing. That's what this place is about, for me anyway." The soft shrug Steve throws after does something to Bucky. </p><p>"Barton?" Pietro asks. </p><p>Everyone turns their attention to the porter walking up to them, "Dude, you're meant to be at home. Laura is pregnant." </p><p>Bucky shuts his eyes tightly and then looks at his beer bottle, "I got a verbal warning. One more and I'm fired." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, let me know what you think of this so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Big Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clint tells the gang about his formal verbal warning. Then Steve gets a heads up about the fact James isn't impressed with Darcy working there. Bucky ends up helping Steve set up, listening to him rant about... James Barnes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that has commented. </p><p>I am going to say... Steve and Darcy aren't going to be romantically, I think, I used the wring tag before. I didn't know there were differences. But, yeah, they're only siblings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean?" Steve asked and stands up walking over to Clint, "A warning? Over what?"</p><p>Clint shrugged, "I guess, me being late has gotten to Tony and somehow back to Barnes. I'm also a safety hazard with my trolley traveling," a hand is placed on Clint's shoulder from Steve, he rubs sympathetically but there's a fire within his eyes- and it's not the reflection from the firepit. </p><p>"That's stupid," Sam comments and hands Clint a beer, which he gladly accepts, "safety hazard? That's some utter bullshit, you've never ever done that stuff in front of guests and if you did, you made a point of being away from them." </p><p>"That's not the worst thing," Steve pipes in and shakes a hand at Sam, mostly to quiet him down. "Tony knows your family situation, knows why you're late. Why didn't he tell Mr. Barnes? Laura is heavily pregnant, considering what happened with the last pregnancy you have to be at her beck and call. So, you're a few minutes late in the mornings- we have Peter and Ned for a reason." </p><p>Clint sighed and gulped down half of his beer, "I guess not. It's fine, I need to sort some stuff out. I think I can get my brother over to help us."</p><p>Steve shakes his head and looks like he's gonna explode, "Steve." Darcy's voice comes out stern from beside Bucky, Steve glances at her and his shoulders droop, "Clint, I'm sure Tony won't fire you over something as small as being late, okay? If he does, we'll all picket James's office in New York."</p><p>Clint chuckled and nods at Bucky, "Oh, hey, sorry." Bucky shakes a hand and smiles, "first shift go well? Hate to bum you out, dude." </p><p>"It went great, that Johnny fella really helped me out," Clint nods and smiles, "sorry that you got a warning, man." </p><p>Clint shrugs and allows himself to be talked to by Pietro, Steve gives a heavy sigh and sits back on the ground. His jaw ticks, clenched and a hard frown set upon his face. Bucky looks at Darcy, raises his eyebrows and nodding at her brother, she only rolls her eyes and leans back against her elbows and talking to Natasha. </p><p>Bucky sighed lightly, glancing at Clint from where he's sat. A slimmer of guilt was bubbling within him, but he can't let that get to him, this is a business and everyone always has to be 100% on their A-game. He can't let Clint's home life make him feel guilty for just wanting his business to do well, if it means that Clint starts coming in on time then so be it. Sometimes the fear of losing something makes people work harder.</p><p>"Can't believe Clint got a warning," Steve muttered and Bucky looked at him, "the guy works his ass off. He works double shifts if Barnes knew that- Nah, not even then. He doesn't care at all for the people that work here." </p><p>Bucky tilts his head, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"He only cares about the big resorts, Hawaii Branch and Caribbean Branch, the ones that make <em>SO</em> much money. But this place? He's never visited once, I doubt he knows any of the staffs' names here, except Tony's." Steve shakes his head and sighs, toying with his beer bottle, "I hate him. His work ethic is something to be admired, but I can't even imagine myself becoming like him- doesn't care about anything but money." </p><p>Bucky frowned and looked away. How he can hate someone that he's never met? He does care about the staff here, sure he didn't know people's name but that doesn't mean he didn't care for them. He does. Becoming a CEO came with compromises, Steve could never do his job because it's about sacrificing everything in order to make a living. He's the one that writes people's payslips. </p><p>
  <strong>***NEXT DAY***</strong>
</p><p>Bucky walks into the hotel early morning, bag hanging off of his shoulder and frowning to see Steve sat... on... front desk. Straddling the desk, a cigarette in his hand and bobbing his head to the radio. He's staring at the calendar pinned to the wall, legs swinging and he briefly looks at ease. A white polo stretches across his broad shoulders and shorts, though they seem to strain due to him straddling the desk. </p><p>"I didn't know you worked reception?" Bucky tries to joke, Steve jumps slightly at the voice and glances at Bucky. </p><p>There's a slither of shock across his features and he quickly puts his cigarette out, almost looking sheepish at being caught. A part of Bucky wants to be mad but, god, he missed that smell. The smoke and ash, he used to smoke- he gave up because his mother kept hammering him about it when she saw him caught by paps in magazines. </p><p>"Didn't think anyone would be around this early," Steve mutters but continues to sit on the desk, swinging one leg around and resting his elbows on his thighs, eyes narrowing as Bucky walks towards him and leans a hip against the desk, body turned towards the man. "What you doing here, Buck?"</p><p>"Gym," He bats the bag on his shoulder, "Figured I'd sneak an hour in. I haven't gone in over a year, true story. Thought I looked good, get a job here and every dude is like ripped," Steve laughs and nods, "And all I hear about is how hot Steve Rogers is, so officially, I'm fed up with you. I want to be desired by the guests." </p><p>He wasn't exactly lying. A lady last night during his shift kept going on and on about Steve, she was super drunk and was certain he'd fuck her by the end of her trip- he now realizes how untrue that'll be. </p><p>"Really?" Steve looks a little flattered, "wait... was the lady from 201 drinking last night?" </p><p>"Mrs. Dwalls?" Steve nodded, "Oh, yeah, buddy, she was drunk. Kept telling me and Johnny that you're gonna fuck her after yoga," Steve scrunches his face in disgust." </p><p>Steve shakes his head, "She's married... I deserve a raise for putting up with this." Bucky couldn't help but chuckle at that because, honestly, maybe he should give Steve one just for that lady harassing him. <strong><em>"Fuck!" </em></strong></p><p>Bucky jumped ar Steve's sudden outburst. </p><p>"I forgot to ask Natasha to help me out," He sighed and rubbed his face, a hand going through his beard, "she's attending couples yoga without her husband, wants me to use her as my demo-partner," Bucky makes a sympathetic face, patting his shoulder in mock pity, "I might just quit. Yeah, Imma phone James Barnes for my retirement fund."</p><p>Bucky laughed and took the reception phone from Steve's hand, mostly because he was scared he might be serious. </p><p>"I'll help you out," Steve begins to shake his head, "It's fine. I got you, plus yoga can't be that hard." </p><p>Steve gives a snicker and shake of his head, "it starts at 9, out down on the beach." </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>***STEVE P.O.V***</strong> </span>
</p><p>"Rogers," Tony falls into step with the Activities Manager, Steve briefly looks up from his itinerary, "I need to have a serious word with you." </p><p>Steve stops and closes his folder, a raise of an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" </p><p>Tony watches as Peter walks past them, holding two suitcases in his hands and walking towards the front desk. He places the bags down beside the couple leaving today, they smile happily and the husband tips Peter generously for his help. </p><p>"It's Darcy," Tony sighs and Steve stands straighter, a serious look taking over his face, "Barnes knows that she didn't get the job here... ethically. The protocol wasn't followed, I just started paying her wages for being around here." </p><p>"What is this guy problem?" </p><p>Tony gives a look, "It's his business, Rogers," Ultimately Stark shakes his head, "I'm just warning you. His eyes are on this place right now, I'm working my ass off to make it clear that she's valuable here, okay? </p><p>Steve nods slightly, concern clouding his mind. "He won't ask you to fire her, right? She loves it here, she's getting skills and learning a lot-" he stopped abruptly, "she's not ready to live alone, Tony. I can't send her off this island, if she's fired I have to go with her, you know that, right?" Tony nods and looks uncomfortable with the idea of Steve possibly leaving, "don't tell her about this." </p><p>Tony nods, "Of course, I'll let you get back to work. Don't worry about this, I've got this." </p><p>Steve didn't feel too confident with that considering Tony gave Clint a warning. He walks out to the beach, already seeing Bucky there and standing around. He's standing and watching the ocean, eyebrows furrowed and clearly deep in thought. His blue eyes scan the sea, watching the waves crash and roll, it's a sunny day but the waves are relentless today- making it impossible and dangerous to take people diving today, especially non-professionals. </p><p>He stands next to Bucky, arms crossed and watching the seagulls fly ahead and dive down into the water several times. </p><p>"You okay?" Steve asked finally turning around and begins setting up. </p><p>Bucky shrugged, still watching the water, "I just...it's been a while since I've been to a place like this and actually gotten to experience the views."</p><p>"You ever been diving?" The question throws Bucky off, he shakes his head and Steve nods slowly, "don't tell anyone but I can take you out sometimes- to dive, I can take you out to dive." </p><p>A chuckle emits from Bucky, it makes Steve look away and inwardly cringe at himself. "Uh-I don't know, I'll think about it. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Just got told some sucky news," Steve sighed and smiled when Bucky started to help him place mats down, "Tony told me that Barnes knows that Darcy wasn't hired... properly." Bucky's eyebrows furrow but he nods, "just worried. I don't want her getting fired, she's really good at her job. If she goes I go, ya know? Despite the fact she's destined for better things than here, I can't live on this island without her, she's not ready to be on her own." </p><p>"I'm sure she won't be fired," Bucky sounded so sure that Steve almost calmed down, "Darcy means a lot to you, huh?"</p><p>Steve nodded, "She's my best friend. I was a shitty brother to her for a while, but I can't imagine life without her. You got any siblings?" </p><p>"Yeah, four sisters," Steve eyebrows shot up, "yeah, no wonder I get along with women so well. I'm not really close to them, I wish I had a Darcy, but it's not like that between us. They're all off with families, settled down and having babies, I can't exactly relate to that." </p><p>"That sucks, sorry," Bucky shakes his head, "Oh, fuck!" Steve muttered and looked down, Bucky looked over his shoulder to see the couples walking towards them and the single- but not really- lady also. </p><p>The couples all take up a mat, Steve shoots Bucky a look, he seems to be stifling a laugh at the fact the lady still showed up. Sunglasses cover her eyes, she looks a little hungover but Steve can still, somehow, feel her eyeing up under those bulky shades. </p><p>He claps his hands together, rubbing them slowly and giving a gentle smile at everyone, Bucky stands on their mat upfront. </p><p>"Thanks for joining me this morning," everyone smiles and chuckles, "this isn't serious, don't expect complicated poses and this is gonna just relaxing and unwinding together." He gives a glance to Bucky, who is watching him talk, "my partner today is, Bucky, you may recognize him from the bar. The first week here and I've already gotten him helpin' me out," the lady visibly slumps and her smile turns to a straight line. </p><p>"Steve, my husband didn't come alone," She pipes up, an almost whine lacing her words. </p><p>Bucky raises his eyebrows and gives an amused smile to Steve, he's loving this way too much. Steve is gonna have to get back at him for that. </p><p>"I'm sure Bucky will be happy to partner up with you after we demonstrate the pose," he claps a hand on the man shoulder, his amused grin fades fast and Steve is grinning back at him. </p><p>Clearly the lady doesn't like that either, she huffs and shakes her head, "What about you?" Steve watches as a few men roll their eyes, some women too, clearly annoyed with the distraction and delay. </p><p>"The poses can be done alone," Bucky pipes up for him and gives an overly soft smile, "besides Steve is my yoga partner." A mock of possessiveness laces his words and Steve chuckles. </p><p>Steve starts the yoga lesson, a few stretches are done first. They sit side-by-side, doing a few breathing exercises together. Steve opens one eye to see Bucky overly doing his breathing, he nudges Bucky who snickers and continues his breathing. Steve hadn't really thought this through, sure it was just yoga poses, but when faced with Bucky and having to hold his hand for the first one he gets a little clammy. </p><p>He takes Bucky's hands, explaining the pose as he goes and it's super simple. Using each other as an anchor and leaning back. Bucky seems to enjoy it, arms stretched out and seeing how far he can go before Steve just drops him. Apparently the couples seem to find it funny, Steve trying hard to not let Bucky fall, he gives a stern look to the man who just chuckles at his face. </p><p>After a full hour os yoga poses, chuckling at watching Bucky trying to help the single lady with her pose. It's over, the couples come up and thank them both. Patting them on the shoulders, complimenting them on their hilarity during it. Especially telling Bucky that they'll see him later tonight for drinks and Steve notices the smile of pride and flattery. </p><p>"Steve," he bites his lip and looks at the lady from 201, "got any dives happening today?" </p><p>Steve shakes his head, "No. Unfortunately, it's far too choppy for them, was your husband expecting one today? I think he mentioned wanting one before he leaves this time." </p><p>She smiles and shakes her head, his stomach drops as she presents a key, "He's out today, You should come by for a drink." </p><p>"I really can't, it's not professional and I am on the clock," all confidence and authority just leaves him. </p><p>Embarrassed. Disgusted. He feels sorry for her husband above all, he feels obligated to tell him and guilty that he might've actually led this on. She'd been so nice the first time they came along, a little flirty but Steve is used to that. He's charming, he brings that out in people, heck, Clint ends up flirting with him sometimes and it makes Laura bark with laughter at her husband being so confused over it. </p><p>"Don't you get a break, spend it with me?"</p><p>Bucky slides up to Steve's side, "He can't." She shoots a glare at the guy, "he's taking me to lunch." Steve can only nod, a little too fast and a little too much. </p><p>She doesn't like that but stomps off instead of arguing. Steve watches her walk back into the hotel before he can even start breathing again, he turns to Bucky and sighs in relief. He definitely owes Bucky lunch for that, just saved his ass. </p><p>"I do not know how to thank you," Steve mutters and Bucky shrugs, "thanks, she... I don't know, man." </p><p>"Steve it's fine," Bucky smiles and pats his shoulder. </p><p>Steve smiles, "I'll take you to lunch today, as thanks." Bucky chuckles but nods with a smile. "She's gonna murder you, dude." </p><p>Bucky sighs, "Yeah... I should've just let you suffer." </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think :) I really enjoy seeing reactions and people telling me what they're liking so far :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Forming Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Bucky have lunch, they discuss their pasts and have a good time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know where Barnes' Diving Resort Island is... I'mma be honest, I kinda think it's a place like one of the islands of Hawaii... but it's not Hawaii. Cause Clint and his wife live on the island, Sam gets a boat to the island for the days he works. Tony lives off of the island too, Natasha has a place on the island but a few places around the world too. Peter and Ned don't live on the island either. </p><p>It's kinda like Mamma Mia... you need to take a boat to visit it, but you also need to take a boat to the main "island" because there's not much but the resort and some sightseeing. Hopefully, this helps.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Where are you two going?" A voice stops Steve and Bucky in their tracks, Steve shrugging on his jacket and looking at the red-head, "we need all hands on deck. People are departing today," Natasha tells them both firmly. </p><p>Steve gives a gentle sigh, a slight eye roll at his best friends behaviour. She quirks an eyebrow and looks to Bucky then back to him, a tilt of her head and just gives a minuscule head shake so Bucky doesn't catch their silent conversation. </p><p>"I forgot to ask you to help me earlier with yoga," Steve tells her, "Bucky stepped in, so I am taking him to lunch as a thank you." </p><p>His voice is firm, almost like he's trying to convince her that is all this is. Natasha smiles and nods, she gives a grin to Bucky before walking off and calling after Wanda who was pushing her cart full of fresh towels. Steve looks to Bucky who has his eyebrows raised watching after Natasha, he eventually looked at Steve who just scoffs playfully and they walk out of the hotel. </p><p>Steve takes Bucky on a short walk towards a small town on the island, there are only two places to eat- besides the Resort. Steve says hello to a few locals as they pass, sunglasses on his face again. He looks over his shoulder at Bucky, who is taking in the sights, clearly enamoured by the scenery. The sun beats off his face delightfully, he's already got a nice tan blossoming since arriving a week ago. His blue eyes glow with happiness as he also smiles, a little awkward wave at a few kids running circles around Steve. </p><p>"I sometimes take a few local kids with us to waterparks, since it's all paid for already," Steve shrugged and looked a little sheepish. </p><p>A small smile turns the corners of Bucky's lips, "That's really sweet. You take them off the island and to a waterpark?" Steve nodded and looked ahead, "Why?" </p><p>"Why not?" He rebuttals, "I don't know, Buck. Their parents work their asses off, at the resort or fish porting- which if you ever get the chance, try the fish at the resort it's amazing. Besides I know, for a fact, it won't get me told off." </p><p>"O' yeah?" </p><p>Steve nodded. "Barnes has a soft spot for children, he often sends money to children charities- so Tony tells me," Bucky laughs softly, "so, yeah, I'm slightly the bad guy for using his niceness as a weakness in order to take local children to waterparks." </p><p>Bucky shakes his head and ducks into the small cafe with him, "Nah. I bet you and Barnes would get along for that."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, he'll love me," Steve scoffs and sits down withBucky opposite him, "he'll love me for sure." </p><p>They both look over the menu, well, Bucky does and raises an eyebrow when Steve places his own down a second after picking it up. Steve taps the table whilst waiting for Bucky to pick his lunch, smiling when the waitress comes over with a sweet smile. </p><p>"Steven," she smiles widely, "who's your handsome guest?" A hand is placed on her hip, Steve blushes for Bucky who throws a charming smile- clearly used to this type of attention. </p><p>"This is Bucky, he's the new bartender at the resort," Steve smiles at Bucky who gives a wave, Nova, smiles and nods. "How's the family?"</p><p>She shakes her head, dark hair falling into her friendly eyes, "Ohh, no. You can't change the subject like that, this man doesn't bring anyone else here but his sister," She tells Bucky and Steve rolls his eyes, embarrassment coursing through his veins. "I want details about Bucky," Nova looks at Bucky and raises a dark eyebrow. </p><p>"What would you like to know?" Bucky places an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand and charmingly smiling up at her. </p><p>Steve raises his eyebrows and shakes his head lightly, glancing around to notice someone. He lets out a grunt, Nova tuts at him and they both ignore Bucky's confused stare. </p><p>"Let's get you some good food and drinks, shall we?" Steve nods and orders his usual, Bucky gets himself a burger and fries. Nova leaves but not before giving Steve a halting look. </p><p>"I feel outta the loop," Bucky smirks and looks around. </p><p>Steve sighs and nods in the direction of a group of guys. Bucky glances over and subtly nods, but Steve doesn't reply straight away. He can tell how uncomfortable he looks, arms crossed over his chest and sunglasses down, almost like he's trying to hide from the group. They don't look abnormal, just a group of rowdy lads on holiday- clearly. They don't look like locals, but one does keep glancing over at Steve. He's well built, dark hair and cocky smirk. </p><p>"The one that keeps looking over here," Steve sighs out, "I wouldn't say he's my ex, we weren't even official. But he'd come up every couple months, he's a professional diver. He's Brock Rumlow, super known or something like Barnes' recommended the Resort to him." Bucky looked back over and nodded, quickly averting his gaze back to Steve, "we had a very physical relationship. It wasn't... good, for anyone." </p><p>Bucky nods slowly, "So, you were his vacation booty call?" </p><p>Steve frowns and looks at Bucky, who lightly shrugs with a chuckle, "I suppose. Sure, yeah, I guess I was. But I was being paid for it, every time he was sent to the Resort I was technically being paid to show him a good time." </p><p>Bucky laughed and smiled happily when Nova brought their drinks over, smiling at them both as they hush their chuckles. </p><p>They had small chatter till their food arrived, Steve watched as Buck devoured the burger first. Not even breathing as he ate it, Steve raised his eyebrows and lightly chuckled whilst munching on his own garlic fries. Offering a few to Bucky, who took a couple and shoved them into his mouth. </p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded, "when was your last real relationship?" </p><p>Steve took a second to think, licking his fingers, "Back when I first started working for Barnes' I was in Brooklyn's Barnes Hotel, I was a porter." Bucky raised his eyebrows, "there was this lady that did hotel inspections, Peggy Carter, she was... beautiful, intelligent and mature. I was nineteen and she had to have been around twenty-eight, but it obviously didn't work out because I am gay now," Steve sighs, "I've always been gay, but life makes you do weird stuff and my friends were so masculine that I didn't want to be weird. So, I was overly masculine. I'd fuck a different girl, drink too much on the weekends and work out every day." </p><p>"Sounds rough," he commented and stole a few more of Steve's fries. </p><p>"Yeah, honestly, since coming out I haven't had a real relationship with a man," Steve admits and steals one of Bucky's chilli fries, grinning when Bucky mocked being shocked by that. "It's mostly just one night stands, I'm weird like that."</p><p>Bucky shrugs, "Hey, not weird." He smiles encouragingly, "I'm definitely judging you about that Brock guy, though," Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky, "at least, your girlfriend didn't cheat on you with your business partner." Steve frowns and looks concerned, "It happened a month ago, I'm fine. Honestly, it was a toxic relationship anyway."</p><p>"That doesn't make what she did to you right, Bucky." </p><p>Bucky only shrugs one shoulder in response, eating his lunch in silence now. Steve studies him for a moment before speaking, there's evidence of hurt on his face that perhaps it hasn't fully sunken in that it happened to him. It was only a month ago, maybe that's why Bucky is here. An escape from reality. It's why a lot of people work at the resort, it's away from the main island and if you live here? You're technically off the grid, you have to go to Resort in order to get internet- even then it's only in the lobby and not the rooms. </p><p>"Is that why you're here?" Steve asked with a tiltof his head, Bucky frowns and shakes his head, "I wouldn't judge you if it was. People come and go all the time around here, Peter Quill, our last bartender worked here for two months because he was technically 'on the run' from the law, for what? None of us knows, one day we all woke up and he had left." </p><p>Bucky has raised eyebrows, mild shock crossing his features. "Excuse me?"</p><p>Steve chuckled, "I've met some real characters, Buck. Honestly, your case isn't the weirdest. Working here because you have nothing, no one else. You have no ties to the mainland, maybe you do? I don't know. Maybe you just need a month away from reality before you, too, go back and resume real life." </p><p>There's a silence between them, Bucky just staring blankly at Steve. Steve gives him a wary smile, almost apologetic. He had no right to say anything like that to him, he hardly knows the guy and shouldn't make assumptions about his life. Before either of them can speak a body is walking up to them, a swagger in their step and a smirk settled on his face. Brock Rumlow, Steve let's out a gentle sigh and gives a tight-lipped smile to Brock. </p><p>"Steve," He claps a hand on Steve's shoulder, a broad grin cast down to the man, "How ya been?"</p><p>"Good, thanks," Steve pulled his sunglasses off, "didn't know you were coming back this month."</p><p>Brock chuckles and nods, "Rodd is getting married, so we're taking on a few dives. Sam is taking us tonight, you coming?" </p><p>"I can't, I've gotta entertain other guests." </p><p>Brock laughs and looks at Bucky, "This guy lives to entertain people, I know first hand." The embarrassment that courses through Steve it makes him not look at Bucky for his reaction to that, he inwardly cringes at how blase Brock is. "I'm Brock Rumlow, you are?"</p><p>"Bucky," he gives a small wave and a nod of his head, "I work at the bar and sometimes help Steve."</p><p>"Cool, see ya around Bucky," Buck gives a nod and looks at Steve, "I'll be seeing you later, Steve," another clap to his shoulder before walking out of the cafe with his friends.</p><p>Steve lent his elbows on the table, rubbing his face with his hands and groaning loudly. Why didn't Natasha tell him that Brock was around this week? She knows what happened between them, she knows that it was fucked and toxic. He finally lifts his head and looks at Bucky, who is lent back in his chair with arms crossed but has a friendly smile on his face. Steve leaves money on the table, along with a tip and nods for Bucky to follow. </p><p>They walk back to the Resort in silence. Steve mostly in his head on how he'll get through this week. He's going to have to be on high alert now, he always makes the same mistakes and it always leads to falling back into bed with Rumlow. </p><p>"You okay?" Bucky asked once they got back to the Resort. </p><p>Steve nods, "Yeah-uh, thanks for earlier. I've gotta go, I'll see you later, Buck." </p><p>
  <strong>***BUCKY'S P.O.V 11pm***</strong>
</p><p>Bucky was filling glasses, listening to guests talk about their days and activities. He watches as Peter comes up to the bar and sits on a stool, a textbook in his hands as he drops on the bar and opens, Bucky quickly fills up a glass of water and places it in front of the young man. </p><p>"Thanks, Bucky." Peter smiles happily and looks past Bucky, who looks over his shoulder and frowns. </p><p>Steve, Pietro and Darcy, are gathered around by young male and female guests. All dressed like they're going out clubbing, Steve has his arm wrapped around a tall brunette female, laughing at something the men are talking about. Darcy is energetically talking to Pietro, who is holding a beer bottle and rolling his eyes at the small female. They leave after a few moments of chatting, Steve leading everyone out of the Resorts doors. </p><p>"Where are they going?" He turns back to Peter, who doesn't look up from his textbook. </p><p>"Uh-they take groups of young guys and girls to one of the main islands where a nightclub is," Peter explains and sips his water, "we've got a partnership with them, they sell drinks to the groups for slightly more and we get a percentage of it. It's Steve's and Pietro's favourite past time," Peter chuckled and went back to reading his textbook.- which Bucky realised it was the Health and Safety manual. </p><p>It's exactly fives hours later when the group arrives back. Bucky had stayed back to "clean", but actually to answer emails and phone his secretary. They talked about upcoming projects, all the emails she needs to answer for him. How long he was gonna be and when he was coming back into work- plus he had a meeting with his lawyers to do with his business partner, hopefully, he'd take the offer to sell his share. </p><p>The rowdy group all come tumbling back, the guests all running off towards the beach or to their rooms. Bucky looks up to see Darcy walking towards him, hair a mess and holding her shoes in one hand, she sets them on the bar and waves drunkenly at him. He lets slip a chuckle and does the same back at him. </p><p>Steve and Pietro come into the bar, Steve opening the divider and standing behind the bar. His hair is a mess, there's glitter in his beard now- for some reason- and his clothes are rustled and untucked. He looks hilarious. There's a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and he's exhaling the smoke out of his nose. He turns the radio up slightly, bobbing his head to the music and it makes Pietro chuckle and starts dancing too. </p><p>"I guess you guys had a fun night," Bucky remarks with a slight chuckle. </p><p>Darcy was trying not to fall asleep at the bar, she shrugged, "It was alright. I don't know how Steve can drink so much." </p><p>They both glance at Steve who is dancing, singing along to the song that is playing. Pietro is tripping over chairs and giggling, till his twin sister comes down and gives him a stern glare- this is the first time that Bucky has seen the female Maximoff, her steely glare makes Pietro stop and walk over to her. He gives a little wave before walking off with his sister, talking to one another in their native tongue. </p><p>"Wanda is basically his mum, don't worry about it." Bucky nods and goes back to watching Steve, who is trying to pour himself another drink, Bucky jumps up and grabs the Tequila from him and shakes his head. </p><p>A playful pout is settled on Steve's face, he looks almost childlike, if it wasn't for the beard he'd think he was younger than he was. He huffs loudly and dramatically, a glare cast at Bucky who only smiles in amusement at the older man. </p><p>"You're lucky I'm drunk," Steve threatens, Bucky quirks an eyebrow, "cause I'd have fought you for that bottle." </p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Bucky asked and looked at Darcy who was chuckling, "I don't think you could take me."</p><p>Steve scoffs, "I could totally take you." The Steve pauses and Bucky looks at him worriedly, Steve starts laughing to himself, "I couldn't take you because I'm a top!" </p><p>Darcy sighs loudly and seems to have sobered up for both herself and her brother, "I'll be taking the giant manchild now." </p><p>She gives a pointed look to Bucky, who is cry laughing at Steve's little outburst- who is also laughing. Steve allows Darcy to steer him away, an arm slung around her shoulder and giggling to himself. Bucky shakes his head and sighs, the Activities Manager is a wild one, that's for sure. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think :) Always interested for people's reactions on my works</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. They Belong Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natasha has an idea, to set up her friend with the new bartender. But his sister seems a bit hesitant, and it's because she's on to him. Thor and Loki, the holiday entertainers show up, once again, Darcy is reminded to stay away from the goth magician that loves Shakespeare. </p><p>Laura Barton has a few colourful words to Tony, but Clint gets a gift from James Barnes... is this a bribe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Darcy's POV</strong>
</p><p>"I just saw your brother take the new guy out for lunch," Natasha's voice startles to the young girl, she looks up from her green tea to the red-haired beauty. "I think they have a thing for one another, has Steve said anything to you?"</p><p>Darcy scoffs, "I'm close with my big brother, but he never tells me anything about his love life," Natasha nods slowly but her green eyes tell a different story, a story of which Darcy thinks should be left closed, "I think you should definitely leave this alone, Natty."</p><p>Wanda enters the staff room and that tells Darcy she isn't going to. If there's one thing that Steve hates its people getting in his business; he's a private guy. If there's something wrong or he needs to vent, he'll come to you about it, not the other way around. If you haven't heard it from Steve's mouth then it's probably not true. This isn't Natasha's first rodeo in setting up Steve, you'd think from the Rumlow situation that she'd stop. </p><p>That didn't end well. In fact, it ended horribly. Darcy wonders if Steve ever really recovered from that. </p><p>"What's up?" Wanda asked sitting down next to Darcy. </p><p>"I need help setting up Steve and Bucky," Natasha tells Wanda causing Darcy to sigh out, "And you're both helping me." </p><p>That statement makes Darcy snap her eyes to Natasha, she's standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk. Darcy can't be involved, mostly because she doesn't like Bucky that much and she doesn't know why. Also, that's her brother... does she really want to help set him up with someone? That's kinda weird. </p><p>"I'm going to skip this one," Darcy states confidently. </p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes, "Why? This Resort is boring, we need this because what else do we have?" </p><p>Clearly Natasha was getting angsty again, this usually happens every couple of months. She needs a project, whether that be a person or a thing, she just needs something to break up her routine into something exciting. Darcy guessed she missed Peter Quill, he was just her type in terms of personality. </p><p>"Because Bucky doesn't seem like Steve's type," Darcy defended, "Plus, I don't think Steve would appreciate us getting in his business- especially what happened last time." </p><p>Natasha shakes her head, "This is a perfect time. Brick-Brock is back," Darcy widens her eyes, "So, he's gonna need a distraction. Bucky is perfect for that, they seem to get along really well and Steve just needs a fling and Bucky seems like a guy who would love Steve to eat him up." </p><p>Wanda snickers out Natasha's choice of words, "C'mon, Dar, this could be good for him." </p><p>Darcy lets out a low sigh, already knowing she's gonna have to be roped in. </p><p>
  <strong>Bucky's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Where's Stark?" A strong, demanding voice echoes through the lobby of the resort, Bucky looks from the bar to the front desk. </p><p>Darcy is talking calmly to a lady, from the back she looks around his age and with dark hair. Talking mostly with her arms, clearly upset over something. It's when she turns to where Tony stepped out of the elevator, a baby bump, a hand carefully holding her tummy with love. Her side profile has anything but love towards Stark, she's angry and isn't afraid to dig into Tony about it. </p><p>Bucky walks around the bar and towards Darcy, he nods towards the lady and Tony. He's leading her towards the elevator, probably to resolve whatever matter in his office, away from prying eyes like Barnes'. </p><p>"That's Laura, Clint's wife," Bucky nods slowly, his heart racing, "She's pregnant, obviously. She's just worried that Clint might lose his job over that warning- I shouldn't be talking about their struggles to you, you don't know them." </p><p>Bucky nods, "I get it. Don't worry about it, I hope they know they shouldn't worry." </p><p>"How would you know that?" </p><p>Bucky shrugs, "I don't know. I just think Stark or Barnes wouldn't fire someone over a simple mistake." </p><p>It's almost an hour till Laura returns still distressed. Her face is blotchy, eyes are red and puffy, clearly, the conversation with Tony didn't go well. A part of James feels bad, but he can't allow that to change his mind completely. Clint needed the wake-up call, that's for sure. But maybe it should've been done differently, a sit-down and a one-to-one could've been in order. Maybe a chat over the phone between them, to figure out a solution to this problem. </p><p>Laura walks into the restaurant/bar area, holding her stomach as she lowers herself into a chair. Bucky quickly sets upon getting her a glass of ice-cold water, ice clinking against the glass as he walks over and silently places the drink in front of her. A muttered 'thank you' and he only smiles her way. </p><p>"I'm Bucky, did you want me to find Clint?" She gives a shake of her head and a smile glows her face. </p><p>"He's my husband, he knows I'm here already," Bucky chuckles, "sorry I look a mess right now." </p><p>Bucky shakes his head, "No, you look fine. I promise," she smiles gratefully at him. "You must be Bucky, the new bartender. Clint said you started here, you enjoying it so far?" Bucky nods and tells her how welcoming everyone is, "it's a real sense of family- when it wants to be." Her tone is sour, "sorry... Clint's warning just has me worried. We're really struggling with money, plus the pregnancy our last was... horrible, especially the birth. We're just on edge, right now. Clint has been trying to juggle everything, I told him not to balance everything but he's a guy. He'd wake up early drop the kids off for school, take care of me, try and book our appointments. It's a lot- sorry you really don't care." </p><p>But he did. </p><p>In fact, James wanted to help them. There's always a story, an untold story for the reason why someone is slacking. It's never normally laziness and Clint doesn't seem like a lazy person, in fact, the amount of caffeine he intakes is the example. If only he knew, he could've helped the Bartons from the start. Childcare payments, full pay paternity leave- for men too. </p><p>"Laura," Clint's voice cuts through, "I told you to stay home and rest." </p><p>Bucky smiles, "I'll cover for you, take Laura home." Bucky smiles and Clint gives a sigh and nods, helping Laura up who gives a gentle smile and waves. </p><p>"Was that Laura?" Bucky nods at Steve, who was walking up with a man taller than him. </p><p>Bucky frowned at the gentleman. He was, at least, six-foot-three, long hair and super buff. </p><p>"This is Thor, he's one of the holiday entertainers that come here," Steve smiles and pats the larger man's shoulder, "Thor this is Bucky, the new bartender." </p><p>Thor extends a large hand that Bucky accepts with a broad smile, "Nice to meet you. I heard Quill had left, didn't know he'd be replaced so soon." </p><p>Steve nods slightly, "Not that you care about him anyway," Thor chuckles and nods, he then waves at another man and walks towards him. "That's his brother- adopted- Loki, he's a magician that is super... weird. He has some weird obsession with my sister," Steve rolls his eyes. </p><p>Bucky looks back at the lankier man, long dark hair and pale. He looks like the humanoid version of a crow, not that Bucky would say that out loud- mostly because he had a phase of life where eyeliner was his thing, he looked like a racoon. </p><p>
  <strong>Steve's POV</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>EVENING TIME</strong>
</p><p>"I think, this is the first time I've seen you work," Steve leans on the bar counter with a grin, Bucky rolls his blue eyes and flips him off, "what's the special drink of the night?" </p><p>He watches as Bucky shakes the cocktail shaker, smiling at a couple of the young guests watching him. Steve chuckled at the young ladies batting their eyelashes, he wasn't stupid or blind to the fact Bucky is attractive. Well, he's super attractive. Honestly, intimidatingly handsome. It had been a while since Steve truly thought that way about someone, unfortunately, he had promised himself no more work romances. </p><p>Sure, Rumlow didn't technically work here, but their little flings really messed him up. Although would he really turn down Bucky? Probably, not. But Bucky seems the type of guy to be a flirt, that's it. Plus he seemed far more interested in Natasha, for obvious reasons. </p><p>"Want me to make you something special?" Steve looked back at Bucky, a genuine smile on the man's face, Steve shrugged and nodded. </p><p>Bucky begins working on Steve's drink, various liquids are poured into a shaker along with ice and mint leaves. Steve tilts his head as Bucky smirks, flipping the shaker expertly and Steve can't help but be impressed by that. It's the simple things. </p><p>"By the way, that Brock guy?" Bucky begins to pour the drink, "he was lookin' for you earlier." Steve nods silently and places a straw into the tumbler glass himself, "told him you were busy and couldn't meet him later." </p><p>Steve smiles, "thanks, Buck," he sips the drink and the taste is amazing, "Oh, wow." He mutters and sips some more, "you're really good at this!" He exclaims happily. </p><p>Bucky mockingly bows, "thank you." </p><p>Steve remains at the bar for most of the evening, smiling and chatting to a few guests. Mostly, spending his time with Pietro and Darcy, who are only here tonight to see Thor and Loki's first night at entertaining with new material. Steve normally is up for helping Thor, but tonight he's laying low. Not really feeling it since everything that's been happening, he can't help but wonder when James Barnes will find out that he's living on the resort. </p><p>If he did find out would he be fired? Does he have enough savings to afford a place to live? Would he have to bunk with Sam? Where would Darcy go? </p><p>She's another story, James is onto her too, is she going to be fired? Is Darcy ready to be out int he world on her own? </p><p>"Remember to stay away from that Loki," Steve tells Darcy, who only rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him. </p><p>"Natasha tells me you went for lunch with Bucky yesterday," she shoots back and Steve rolls his eyes, "what was that about? Thought you were going to focus on your career? Rise through the ranks in order to get James to listen to your ideas?" Steve scoffs and sips at his beer now. </p><p>Darcy shoots Bucky a look, who was leaning on the bar near to them and heard all of that, he gives a surrendering glance and raises his hands in defence. </p><p>"Bucky and I aren't creeps who flirt with one another," Steve defends and Darcy raises her eyebrows, "Loki is weird. You deserve better, plus you aren't going to be at the Resort forever. This is where... I will remain till I fucking die." </p><p>Steve's tone leaves no more to argue, Darcy just rolls her eyes and walks off towards where a few girls are sat. Steve downs the rest of his drink and gives Bucky a small smile, he taps the bar counter before leaving towards the beach. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think of this, where do you think this'll go?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Late Night Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Set right after the last chapter. </p><p>Steve comes back to Bucky sat on the beach, on his own. Bucky meddles slightly in a relationship and it could have drastic consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a short chapter because I need context for drama lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Steve walks out of the water, running hands through his hair with a deep sigh. Pulling his shirt back on and loosely buttoning it back up, he pulls his jeans on and looks back towards the hotel. The music is still blaring and he can make out the bodies of Thor and Loki, the entertaining duo; truly, he didn't really understand why he wanted Darcy to stay away from Loki. Maybe it was the fact she was growing up- is grown up- he can't handle that. </p><p>His catches another body on the beach, they're sat on the sand and staring straight into the ocean. It's Bucky, he seems deep in thought and he wonders if he should just leave him alone. Clearly he's troubled or maybe he's just enjoying his own company. </p><p>"Hey, Buck," He calls as he gets closer, "Not imposing, am I?" </p><p>Bucky shakes his head and doesn't even glance at him, something must be off with him. </p><p>Steve sits down a little way from him, not wanting to impose on his personal space either. They're both silents as they look into the ocean, honestly, Steve allows his mind to be cleared and not troubled with daunting thoughts. He's allowed those thoughts to consume this week. The thought of James Barnes finding out about how he's living here or the idea of Darcy being fired? It's been stressing him out. </p><p>"I might visit my parents once I'm done here," Bucky breaks the silence and still doesn't look at Steve, "Haven't seen my parents in so long, that's bad." </p><p>Steve only nods in agreement, "Yeah, kinda. Wish I could visit mine."</p><p>"Why can't you?" </p><p>Steve sighs and shakes his head, "My dad died when I was really young, didn't really know him. Then my mum remarried, they had Darcy, then when I was eighteen they got into a bad car accident. It's been just me and Darcy since," He's playing with the sand in front of him, swirling into patterns with his finger. </p><p>"Man, I'm sorry," Bucky sighs and feels bad for asking. </p><p>"It's fine," Steve shrugs, "It's been almost ten years, I really don't feel much about it anymore. I had to pick myself up and keep moving for Darcy's sake. Looking after her became my number one priority, I think that's why we're so close. I had to become more than just an older brother, I had to be her guardian and that came with learning and respecting one another." </p><p>Bucky nodded and smiled, "Is that why you're so against Loki?" Steve nodded a little, "It's okay to feel left behind, but she's your little sister. She's gonna need her space, I mean, keep being the protective brother because then Loki will know not to hurt her." </p><p>Steve chuckled and nodded, "I don't think Loki is her actual type, he's a bit... dramatic, more than her." </p><p>They spend the new few hours just talking aimlessly, laughing at nothing and sometimes just sitting in silence. It's around 2AM when the island gets a chill, especially down by the beach. Steve walks Bucky back towards the hotel, waving when the man walks inside and towards the cabs to go back home... or wherever he's residing as he works at the hotel. Steve walks back down to the beach, stepping inside of the cabin and going straight to his bed. </p><p>It's a full hour till he finally starts to feel sleepy, thoughts of Bucky crowd his mind and he doesn't know why- well, he knows why, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. There's no way he's going to fall for him. No chance, no way. Not again. </p><p>***</p><p>Bucky's POV</p><p>***</p><p>"You're so annoying," Bucky groans as Darcy follows him around, "why are you so interested in our friendship?"</p><p>Darcy rolls her eyes, "Because Natasha is going to set you both up." Bucky snaps his eyes to the girl, she crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot, "And I'm not concerned about Steve's feelings, he rarely feels... anything. But I don't want you getting hurt," she sounds genuinely concerned and it makes him feel a type of way. </p><p>"I think I'll be good, Darcy," He chuckles and wipes down the countertop, he juts his chin in the direction of Loki, "what's the deal with you two?" </p><p>Darcy scoffs, but there's a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm the only one that can stop him speaking in Shakespearan, he does it a lot. He wants to be a serious actor, but he also is somehow roped into helping Thor with these entertaining gigs. He's kinda pretentious too," she shrugs and looks towards Loki, who catches her eye and smiles slightly before talking to Thor. </p><p>"I think you should go for it," Bucky shrugs and leans on the counter, she scoffs and shakes her head, muttering under her breath. "He's into you and you're into him, go for it." </p><p>"Steve wouldn't-"</p><p>"Who cares?" He exclaims and that makes Darcy raise her eyebrows, "It's your life and you shouldn't let love pass you by or opportunities." </p><p>Darcy looks in thought and nods, stating that she will think about it.  </p><p>Bucky continues with cleaning, mostly ignoring all the chatter around him. His mind had been clouded with ideas and judgement since last night. The overwhelming urge to fire all the staff and start over here, but he knew he couldn't do that. There was also a part of him that thought maybe Steve was right, family-friendly dives? But he didn't want to give in. There are some amazing dives here and this was never meant to be a family resort. </p><p>His phone rang and he quickly answered, "Mr Barnes?" Banner's voice sounds through the speaker. </p><p>"Bruce," He sighed lightly and smiled, "glad you could contact me."</p><p>"No problem," the man sounds happy enough, "I have all the expenses for the Diving Resort you're at, did you want to video chat to go over the numbers?" </p><p>Bucky nods mostly to himself, "Definitely, call me back in ten minutes."</p><p>He ends the call and smiles at Darcy who tilts her head, "My sister," he lies and quickly leaves the bar and heads towards the elevator. Texting Tony asking to use his office for his video chat with Banner. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment to let me know what you think :) </p><p>Questions for you: <br/>Do you think Steve will find out who Bucky REALLY is?<br/>How do you think he'll find out?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Don't Drown Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky discovers that some members of the staff are living on the resort, not sure how he feels about Tony keeping that secret from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry it's been so long. My work started up again and I didn't really have time to write or update. </p><p>I am back and hopefully, I'll be update weekly :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"What's wrong with him?" Bucky asked when watching Steve run a frustrated hand through his hair, clearly annoyed and gesturing to the Hotel's front doors. </p><p>The divers' anger and frustration being directed to Thor, who just shrugs and looks just as confused but equally annoyed. Bucky briefly wonders if it has anything to do with what he told Darcy to do. But he doesn't say anything. </p><p>"Darcy has taken the day off," Natasha tells him as she leans against the front desk, "she's on a date with Loki." </p><p>It was definitely because he said something. Hoping that maybe she hadn't brought his name up either, Steve clearly looks pissed off with this. Not that he understands why, Darcy is old enough to make her own decisions- and mistakes, Heck, he had never been that involved in his sisters dating life, even when they were young. </p><p>Bucky watches Steve for a moment, he shakes his head before walking away from Thor and towards them. Bucky tries to remain nonchalant, not knowing if his name was brought up at all. </p><p>"Loki hurts her I'm gonna kill him," he sneers and bites his bottom lip, hands in his jacket pockets as he glares at the entrance. </p><p>Bucky chuckles, the glare now being directed at him. "She's an adult, but I'll help hide the body anyway." </p><p>He manages to pull a chuckle from Rogers, nodding silently for a moment before sighing deeply. "On top of that, I've gotta go on a dive with Rumlow. Not getting laid by a guy but, at least, the universe is fucking me in the ass, right?" </p><p>Bucky lets slip a chuckle but ultimately feels bad. Rumlow is clearly someone from Steve's past that just brought pain and discomfort. Natasha even looks pained by that, if Bucky knew how to dive he would take it from Steve. </p><p>"Hope you two have better days than me," he sighs and pushes away from the desk, "see you both later?" Steve mostly looks at Bucky when he asks that, who nods and tells him to drop by the bar during the evening. </p><p>Before Steve can fully leave he frowns when looking at the entrance, "Banner?" Natasha calls and walks around the desk and towards the accountant. He gives an awkward wave to Steve before he's pulled into a hug. </p><p>Bucky watches as Natasha hugs him tightly, pulling back to fix his skewed tie and brush the dust off of his shoulders. Steve walks up soon enough and gives him a happy shoulder pat, clearly haven't seen the man in a while. Bruce looks over to Bucky, giving him a raised eyebrow at his attire but he just shakes his head. </p><p>They talk to him for a few minutes before he excuses himself, a light lie of saying he has important business things to discuss. He slips off to the elevator, Bucky would meet him up in Stark's office in a few minutes. </p><p>"Rogers, ready for the dive?" Rumlow's voice calls, he stands with the same guys plus Sam. All already dressed in their wetsuits, Bucky sneaks a glance to Steve who doesn't look pissed off anymore, in fact, he smiles at Rumlow. </p><p>"Sure, gotta change. Meet you all down by the boats?" Sam nods and escorts the small group away and towards the beach. "How bad of an idea is it to fuck an ex?" </p><p>"Very," Natasha and Bucky both say quickly, for completely different reasons. </p><p>Steve sighed and shrugged. "Never been one for good ideas anyway," giving a wave before walking off. </p><p>Bucky glares at the back of his head. He can't be serious. He talked utter shit about Rumlow, now he's going to let that guy fuck him? Clearly Steve is exactly what he first thought of him. Before Natasha can say anything Bucky is shaking his head, tapping the desk with his knuckles before leaving. </p><p>He gets into the elevator unnoticed and goes to Stark's office, where he isn't there but Bruce is waiting. He gives a charming smile and shakes the man's hand, they settle in some chairs. </p><p>"Undercover, again?" </p><p>"It was a last-minute idea, did you bring what I asked?" </p><p>Bruce doesn't say anything but pulls out some files, plus a tablet. It's all of the resorts expenses, their outgoings and incoming, everything they've paid for and gotten in the last six months. </p><p>They spend hours going through pages and pages of just financial crap. James' brain turns to mash potatoes at this point. Trying to find ways to possibly cut corners- without cutting staff. </p><p>"Wait," James highlights an incoming, "what's this?" </p><p>Bruce looks reluctant to say anything, but caves with a sigh. "A member of staff is currently residing at the resort, specifically one of the smaller cabins. They got kicked out of an apartment, Tony gave them a place." </p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"...Activities Manager, Steve Rogers." </p><p>James' blood boils. Tony had kept this from him? Allowed a member of staff to pay "rent" and live here? Renting what should be for guests. </p><p>"You're not losing money," Bruce cuts his thinking. "He's actually paying a reasonable price for the living space, part of his pay just comes back to us." </p><p>James only shakes his head, far too annoyed to listen to reason. "He's comfortable. We don't have staff live on-site, I'd be happy to help find him a place on the island or off. Up the rent, that might make him think about relocating and finding a real home." </p><p>Banner nods silently, "Barnes, all due to respect, but this is Rogers life... this is his home." </p><p>James doesn't respond just nods for it to be done. </p><p>He's sick of this staff just making a mockery of his business, his dream. Staff getting hired without interviews, given positions because they have connections. Staff living on-site and speaking badly of him. </p><p>The Diving Resort isn't given him a lot of hope, they're running out of chances and fast. Tony Stark has got a lot to answer for. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please, let me know what you think about this, leave some nice comments and let me know what you think might happen throughout this fic :P Rosalie</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think of this :) Always appreciate feedback and I love comments x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>